<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Day in the Life~ January 2020 by ERamos9696, happy29</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219881">A Day in the Life~ January 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696'>ERamos9696</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29'>happy29</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:02:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,986</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny continue their daily text message exchanges while the world around them continues to shift and change. Follow them into another month of trying to navigate this thing called life and all of the unexpected challenges it throws in their path.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Day in the Life [31]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/819366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Austenacious/gifts">Austenacious</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneChicagofandom900/gifts">OneChicagofandom900</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jempa/gifts">Jempa</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Grumly/gifts">whats-sith (A_Grumly)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireilleleerves/gifts">Mireilleleerves</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeepReadingOn/gifts">KeepReadingOn</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deezer/gifts">Deezer</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamieMetz/gifts">JamieMetz</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverWolf13/gifts">SilverWolf13</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello Everyone! I hope that you all are staying safe from this virus that is going around and staying sane from being cooped up if that is your situation. Things here in Indiana are changing on an hourly basis and now our kids have no school until the 1st of May, if they go back at all. The grocery stores are limiting the essential supplies such as milk, bread, cleaning supplies and of course the overly popular toilet paper. Still don't understand that one but whatever! Stay safe, stay in, wash your hands, use sanitizer if you do have to go out and about and pray for this thing to run it's course before more people lose their lives.</p>
<p>As for our Day in the Life series... Thank you to everyone out there who is reading, you are the reason we keep going! It is so great to read all of the wonderful comments on how you have made this series a part of your day. I am touched that this means so much to many of you. We love you all! As for the series coming to an end, yes we are heartbroken and devastated and my stomach hit the floor when I saw the promo pics for the finale, but rest assured, as long as there is an interest in this series, we plan to carry on and continue. It's okay, you can shout Yay if you want to :)</p>
<p>To Liz... I love you, I miss you and without you as my Steve, this would not be possible. When I text Neanderthal, I feel as if it is really Steve sending back the reply. You are very in tune with his character. One of these days, when the world calms down and they tell me it is safe to travel again, and I get some time off from the new job... California is my destination. Hugs my friend.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 1, 2020</p>
<p>Hello to a new year! I am surrounded by this amazing family and I wasn't aware that it was possible to be this happy. Being here in New York with Steve and the kids has been a lot of fun and where Charlie learned his skating skills still amazes me. I am so thankful to Joe for flying Nahele and Sam here to be with us. And Grace and Will reconciling as the ball dropped last night, well, I really like the kid so that makes me happy as well. Don't tell Steve though, I still don't want any of them getting married anytime soon. But for the time being, I can sit back and relax and enjoy my surroundings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 2, 2020</p>
<p>Today has been kinda bittersweet, sending the kids home without going with them is difficult, but staying behind and having some alone time with my husband has been much needed. Dancing tonight, drinking, holding hands, dancing some more, kissing, getting as close as we can to each other without actually becoming one. I've needed all of that for a while and I am sure that he has as well. It's nice to be able to shut the world out, even the kids and family and focus and reconnect with one another. I love him so much.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 3, 2020</p>
<p>Not what I wanted to come home to... a broken sewer line at Eric's place. God what a nasty disgusting mess. I'm pretty sure Steve cheated when we did rock paper scissors... I hate him. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 13, 2020</p>
<p>I feel like a failure as a dad, not knowing that my son is being bullied at school. Makes me wonder how long it has been going on for it to escalate to Blake stealing Charlie's things from him. I'm not even going to ask him why he had the Nintendo at school to begin with, that is another argument for another day when we aren't all so worked up. I'm still at a loss at why Charlie wouldn't come to me or even Steve or one of his siblings. I was beyond pissed when Luke didn't show up for that meeting at the school, even more so when Steve told me I was going off half-cocked and I needed to calm down. What the fuck ever! How many times have I followed him into some of the most insane ideas he has ever had? And one time I ask him to do the same he calls me out? Irritated to say the least.</p>
<p>But it all worked out. Everything has an underlying reason for happening. I don't condone how his kid bullied Charlie, but I understand how it happens and even with that I feel like a shmuck for how I reacted. His heart must have really been pumping when we pulled him over and made him get out of his car. I'm a protective father, what can I say? </p>
<p>The kids talked it out and I apologized for being so forceful in the way I handled things. Luke really does seem to be a nice guy with a lot of things to overcome with his ex. And like I promised him, we will be here if he ever needs to talk.</p>
<p>And Junior got deployed this morning. I'm worried about Tani and Steve because he worries about all of his team. No word on how long he will be gone. Let the waiting begin.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>Danny on the right, Steve on the left</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that this chapter finds everyone tucked away safely in your homes away from this dreaded virus. If you are one of the essential workers, doctors, nurses, police, fire, grocery store, gas station and so on... please stay safe, use that hand sanitizer all day long. I pray for everyone's safety in this trying time. I wrap you all in a virtual hug and send good vibes to stay positive, stay sane and there will be light at the end of the tunnel, however long it may be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny set his phone down in his lap and leaned his head back to rest against the chair. The ocean was calm tonight with a cool breeze rolling in. He shivered and contemplated texting Steve back to bring him a sweatshirt. He breathed in the salty ocean air and sighed. How could anyone in their right mind hate this place? He had to laugh at himself because ten years ago <em> he </em>was that guy that hated this place. MOre like, hated the situation he found himself in at the time.</p>
<p>His thoughts drifted back to when Rachel told him she was moving to Hawaii and taking Grace. Stan had a lot of money and there was no way he could afford a lawyer to fight that battle. So he packed up and followed, uprooting his own life to continue to have one with his daughter. Grace was his world and he would and did, do everything out of his love for her.</p>
<p>Danny imagined that Luke felt the same way about Blake. His situation wasn’t the same as Danny’s, but anyone going through a divorce with kids involved was going to go through a battle. It was messy and ugly and feelings got hurt all around. No one was spared emotionally from the disaster of divorce.</p>
<p>He toed at the sand and thought back to earlier in the day, the disagreement with Steve over Blake coming over to play with Charlie. He still didn’t understand what Steve’s issue was and his husband wasn’t really all that forthcoming with information either. He loved Steve but sometimes the way Steve’s brain worked confused the hell out of him. Danny understood what Luke was going through, the soul crippling pain that it caused within. </p>
<p>Maybe that was the issue. Steve had never been through a split like that. Sure, Catherine had left him and that had left a huge hurt that needed to heal, but there weren’t kids involved and property to be split and divorce was just a whole different level of pain. And he knew that first hand. Dealt with trying to liquidate his life as quickly as possible to make the move to Hawaii even an option. It was a struggle and he lived that struggle daily just trying to stay afloat. He had to, for Grace.</p>
<p>“You seem lost in thought out here.” Steve kissed him on the top of the head before handing off the beer and a sweatshirt. He smiled when Danny gave him a questioning look. “Thought you might be chilly.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, babe.” Danny shrugged into the warmth of the sweatshirt and leaned back into his chair, waiting for Steve to sit down so he could put his feet in his lap.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Steve asked, pulling Danny’s feet into his lap.</p>
<p>“Yeah. JUst thinking, you know about Luke and Blake and the changes that their family is going through. Makes me think about all the changes that Grace and I faced when Rachel and I split up.” Danny could see Steve tense up at the mention of Luke’s name. He leaned forward and squeezed his husband’s knee. “Listen. I need to know what’s going on in your head concerning Luke.”</p>
<p>“It’s nothing. I told you earlier I was being a dick about it.”</p>
<p>“Steve,” Danny shifted in his seat and dropped his feet into the sand. “Help me understand. It’s not <em> nothing </em> if it bothers you.”</p>
<p>“It’s stupid,” Steve muttered not meeting Danny’s eyes.</p>
<p>“Why don’t you let me be the judge of that? Huh?” Danny said with reassurance.</p>
<p>Steve remained silent and Danny tried to be patient as he collected and sorted through his thoughts and feelings.</p>
<p>“I don’t know how to help him.” Steve shrugged and turned to face the ocean, embarrassed at his admission. “I told you it was stupid.”</p>
<p>“It’s not stupid, Steve. It’s honest. You may not understand the ‘ins’ and ‘outs’ of the whole divorce process, but you helped me out so much when I first moved here just by being my friend. All those times, grabbing a beer with me when I had a rough day or taking me surfing when Rachel changed my plans with Grace. That is how you helped me. You were there for me, you let me talk and bitch about my situation, even though you knew nothing about what I was going through and you helped me make it through all of those tough times.”</p>
<p>“I could see you were hurting.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I was hurting. A lot. And Luke is too, Babe. I want to be the kind of friend to him that you were to me.”</p>
<p>“That’s when I fell in love with you, Danny. A little more each time we met up for a beer or steaks on the grill.”</p>
<p>“What are you saying? You’re afraid I’m going to fall for him because we share this divorce thing?”</p>
<p>Steve shrugged and looked away. “The thought may have crossed my mind, once or twice.”</p>
<p>“Babe, look at me.” Danny took his finger and turned Steve’s head to face him. “I love you.” He pushed his finger into Steve’s chest. “I love<em> only </em> you. Being Luke’s friend isn’t going to change any of that. I have the experience of the divorce and you have the experience of helping someone through one. There is nothing to worry about. Someone fresh off a divorce is not appealing for one thing. And you and me, <em> we’re i </em>t. You are the one for me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be feeling this way.”</p>
<p>“Hey, stop. It’s okay. I just need you to trust in the strength of our marriage. Alright?” Steve nodded and Danny leaned forward, meeting him halfway for a lingering kiss. When he pulled back, he locked eyes with his husband. “I’m glad I won’t ever have to go through any of that again.”</p>
<p>“I love you, Danny. So much.”</p>
<p>Danny leaned forward and kissed Steve again. “I love you too, Babe. Nothing will change that, ever.”</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 26, 2020</p>
<p>I really hope that Charlie enjoys baseball as much as I do. I loves to throw the ball in the back yard and at the park and he's pretty good at catching and throwing, fielding the ball. He's a lot like me when I was his age, except he isn't quite as rambunctious as I was. I blame my siblings. This will be a great way for the two of us to do something fun together that we both enjoy. Some bonding moments over a glove and ball. I love that kid so much.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>January 27, 2020</p>
<p>Thank God that undercover gig is over. I was starting to go a little stir crazy not making any progress, lunch with other professors hitting on me, the female students who think that they can sleep with the professor for a better grade. Ughh makes my insides churn. It does feel good to know that I made an impression on the students that actually want to learn. I'm just not much of a fan of all eyes on me for that long of a time.</p>
<p>Trying to keep Steve on a low cholesterol diet might be the next thing that does me in. This is hard...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 29, 2020</p>
<p>Trying to plan a date night is exhausting. Something always comes up and ruins our plans or I just plain forget. Why can't life be calm? Why can't we have normal for a moment of time? I guess morning rendezvous are just going to have to be our norm. I guess that's not so bad.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>January 30, 2020</p>
<p>Two year check up. Wow, has it been that long already? Almost feels like a lifetime ago and just yesterday at the same time. Some days I forget about it until we are chasing down a suspect and it takes me a moment longer than it used to to catch my breath or when I catch a cold and it hits me harder than before. I'm so thankful for all the help while I was recovering even if I was an ass about it at the time. I still hate to be fussed over. Just let me be and let me sleep.</p>
<p>I'm thankful to be alive so if Steve wants the kids there, let the kids be there. I'm getting tired of that argument that I never win anyway.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>